Hi I'm Tad
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Eric goes to California to get Donna back because she moved there with Midge during the fourth season but theres a little problem called Tad.


Donna is at a wild party in a club in California. She walks through the crowd of closely dancing people. The music is blaring and everyone around her is having a great time. As she walks by people they all say hi and seem to know her. A few guys pull her aside to give her a quick hug or to dace with her for a second. She gets to the bar and the bar tender gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and hops over the counter to help him serve drinks.  
  
Eric is in his basement playing Monopoly with Kelso, Hyde, Fez, and Jackie. He is bored out of his skull. The only thing on his mind is Donna and how much he misses her. He knew that they were broken up but ever since she moved to California with Midge things weren't the same. He still loved her and wanted to be back together with her again but she left and probably was never going to come back. Eric just stared off into space until Hyde punched him in the arm and he snapped out of it.  
  
Eric: Ouch! What?  
  
Hyde: It's your turn man.  
  
Eric: Oh.  
  
Eric moves his little racecar game piece and it lands on jail. He sighs and leans back on the couch.  
  
Hyde: Are you ok man?  
  
Kelso: Yeah you've been a total drag ever since Donna left.  
  
Jackie: It's because he still loves her and feels like and idiot for not trying to stop her when she left for California.  
  
Eric: Thanks Jackie.  
  
Jackie absent- mindedly sits on the couch next to Eric.  
  
Jackie: No problem.  
  
Fez: Yes Eric you need to get out and do something. Meet some new girls and be a party animal like me.  
  
Eric gets up and goes over to the deep freeze and sits on top of it.  
  
Eric: See that's just it. I don't want to meet new girls and I don't want to party. I want Donna.  
  
Kelso: Then go get her.  
  
Eric: What?  
  
Kelso: Then go to California and get her.  
  
Eric hops off the deep freeze.  
  
Eric: Kelso that's the best idea you've had since... well since ever.  
  
Kelso: Yeah I know.  
  
Hyde: So what are you going to do?  
  
Eric: I'm going to California to get Donna back.  
  
Jackie: Eric that's crazy!  
  
Eric: Just crazy enough to work! You guys I'm going to California right now!  
  
Eric runs out of the basement door and everyone just watches him go in shock. Hyde stands up.  
  
Hyde: All right Forman!  
  
Hyde starts to walk to the door.  
  
Fez: Where are you going?  
  
Hyde: Hell I'm going with him.  
  
Kelso: Yeah me too.  
  
Kelso leaves.  
  
Jackie: Well than I guess I have to go too.  
  
Jackie leaves. Fez looks around nervous.  
  
Fez: Oh what the hell!  
  
Fez gets up and leaves. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Donna is walking along the beach. An extremely handsome man comes up behind her and squeezes her waist. She jumps a little bit and turns around and puts her hands around his neck.  
  
Donna: Do you like scaring me?  
  
Tad: Yeah but only because when I do you make this really cute face.  
  
Donna: You talk too much.  
  
She smiles and kisses him. They kiss for a few minutes before Tad picks her up and brings her over to a big bonfire where crowds of people are partying.  
  
Eric walks up to Donna's front door and knock really hard on it.  
  
Hyde: Are you sure you want to do this man?  
  
Eric: I'm surer about this than anything I have ever been in my whole entire life.  
  
Midge finally answers the door.  
  
Midge: Oh hey! Wow it's so great to see you all.  
  
She gives them a group hug.  
  
Eric: Hey is Donna here?  
  
Midge: She's down at the beach.  
  
Eric turns around and heads down to the beach.  
  
Kelso: Nice to see you again.  
  
Midge: Yeah you too.  
  
They all turn around and follow Eric down to the beach. Eric sees Donna standing alone and they all walk up to her.  
  
Eric: Donna.  
  
Donna turns around and is shocked to see them all.  
  
Donna: Oh my god!  
  
Kelso, Hyde, Fez, and Jackie all embrace her in a big hug.  
  
Hyde: Hey man.  
  
Jackie: Wow! You look so great.  
  
Kelso: You look hot.  
  
Fez: Oh I have missed you so much.  
  
Donna turns to Eric and falls into his arms. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. He never wants this moment to end.  
  
Donna: Hey.  
  
Eric: Donna listen...  
  
Tad comes up behind Donna and puts his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Tad: Hey are you coming back to the party?  
  
Donna: Um yeah.  
  
Eric: And you are?  
  
Tad: I'm Tad, Donna's boyfriend.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Lol I will try to add a new chapter as soon as possible. 


End file.
